


find the stitches, mending the break.

by redhoods



Series: elemental structures destined to react. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he probably looks like an idiot himself, a stupidly proud smile on his features before he lets himself slump onto the ground and his bones reset back to where they’re supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find the stitches, mending the break.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I started this little series thing of drabbles or ficlets or whatever you want to call them on my tumblr and they seem to be getting really good response so I figured I'd post them here.
> 
> They're in chronological order for the most part and there isn't really a lead in because I just started it and it seems to suit the series that way.
> 
> This is un-beta'd and all that good stuff, too.

His body feels more like it’s supposed to, less like his insides are trying to become his outsides. Derek is smiling and Jackson thinks he should do that more often. Stiles looks vaguely proud, even from the safe distance he’s put between them. Isaac is two feet to his right and Jackson can’t really decipher the look on his face.

He knows he probably looks like an idiot himself, a stupidly proud smile on his features before he lets himself slump onto the ground and his bones reset back to where they’re supposed to be. “Never thought I’d be happy to look like a freak,” he mutters, his cheek pressed into the dirt, body heaving as he breaths.

Another body crashes down next to him and he can just barely makes out Isaac’s features, his vision hazy from exhaustion and possibly other emotions that he doesn’t quite know what to do with yet.

“That was great, Jackson,” Derek says from somewhere above his head and Jackson feels satisfaction twist through him and then pride, but barely registers that the pride isn’t actually his own emotion, but Derek’s. 

He thinks it should be weird to feel someone else’s emotions entwined with his own, but it really doesn’t. It feels right, good. He rolls until he’s sprawled on his back, one of his arms tossed over Isaac’s abdomen.

Derek’s face comes into view above him, “It’s pack, Jackson,” he states lightly and crouches down, “The closer we get, the stronger we become, the more clearly you’ll be able to feel everyone else’s emotions, be able to pick them apart and tell who’s who,” he adds and tangles his hand in Jackson’s hair, tugging at the strands before he straightens and disappears, his boot clad feet thudding on the ground before the sound eventually fades.

“You know,” Isaac starts from beside him, his stomach rising and falling with breaths under Jackson’s hand, “I’m not sure I always want to know what you guys are feeling.”

Jackson pulls his hand away enough to shove at Isaac’s side, “Feeling’s mutual,” he mutters, before pushing himself up, bouncing some, “Come on, I want to keep practicing.”

Isaac laughs as he pushes himself off the ground to stand as well, “‘Cause practice makes perfect?”

Snorting, Jackson is already mid transformation, “I’m already perfect,” he replies, “But I suppose you could use some practice,” he adds, playfully, barely waiting a second before he tears off in the opposite direction, hearing the other werewolf follow after him.


End file.
